The Ice Dancers
by Andraste Emeraldpetal
Summary: Legolas finally meets the mystery Elf he kissed on the night of the Third Foray. She loved him before she knew anything about him - before she even knew he was a prince of Mirkwood, but what will Legolas do? AU, one-shot


**The Ice Dancers**

By Andraste Emeraldpetal

Legolas adjusted the collar of his tunic yet again then took it off and put the dark blue one back on. Eying himself critically in the mirror, he pulled his sleeves down to his palms and did a final examination of his braid. He snatched his skates off his bedpost and his cloak off his door then ran downstairs.

"Here's our youngest one," Thranduil announced from his chair without looking up. Twelve of his sons were seated in various other places around the room, but did not turn their heads.

"_Finally_. What took you so long?" Taure demanded. He already had his cloak over his shoulders and a bouquet of baby's breath for the lady he was accompanying.

"I apologize, but none of my tunics looked quite right." Legolas threw his cloak around his neck and fleetingly glances downward to make sure it looked alright with his tunic. "How do I look?"

Redome did not even look up from his book. "Like a horse's ass."

Everyone else burst into laughter. Ithil fell out of his chair.

Flustering wildly, Legolas pinned his brooch and grabbed a daisy off the table.

"Hurry up, Legolas!" snapped Taure, thoroughly annoyed with _all _of his brothers for delaying them. He ushered his youngest brother out into the snow as he lectured him, but Legolas paid little attention. Tonight he was going skating with Êlanna. She was the younger sister of Taure's fancy, Nienna, and had asked if Legolas would come along with his brother. Legolas had already met Êlanna once on the night of the Third Foray, though it couldn't really be called 'meeting'.

The majority of the population Mirkwood was crowded in the cellar of the palace, huddled together. There was constant banging on the door and everyone was starting to panic. Legolas, Ilmen, and Taure were fighting to keep the door closed and finally bolted the door, but the enemies on the other side were relentless and continued to beat the door. The force was so strong that the candles extinguished and everyone started to panic. They clung to each other and prayed for all of it to stop. Êlanna had stepped out to look for her sister and touched Legolas' shoulder. He had felt her fingers trembling, so he took her hands and stepped her against the wall, holding her all night. In a moment of… neither Êlanna nor Legolas could explain what it was, but they kissed.

Legolas nervously cracked his fingers as he walked with his brother to the pond. Already he could see the lights of the torches that encircled it and his heart rose into his throat.

"For Valar's sake, Legolas, you're only going skating. It's not like you're getting married," Taure bantered, pausing momentarily to wait for his sibling, who seemed unable to walk in a straight line at the moment. He was pacing, almost, instead of walking. With an impatient sigh, Taure grabbed Legolas' elbow and half dragged him to the rink.

"Taure, maybe I should go back. You want to be with Nienna and I'm sure you don't want your youngest brother getting in the way," Legolas protested, becoming so nervous he was almost afraid. "I seem to have twisted my ankle—"

"Legolas?" asked a female voice.

"Êlanna," Legolas replied, smiling. But before he could say another word Taure threw him into the snowbank and went to greet Nienna. "Suilad."

Biting her tongue to keep from laughing, Êlanna offered her hand to help Legolas stand. "Suilad, Legolas. How are you?"

"I'm alright, thanks. I have snow down my tunic, but…"

Êlanna laughed. "And a lovely tunic it is. Come, we should lace our skates." She took Legolas' hand and he almost fell again.

While they were sitting on the bench Êlanna pulled off her thin gloves to tie her skates.

"What's that?" Legolas asked, noticing a piece of string on her left hand around her ring finger and feeling his heart shudder.

"Oh, it's just… it's… that is… something between me and someone I know."

Legolas nodded and pulled hard on the string around his ankle. Soon they were both ready to go.

"I'm going to warn you, I'm not very—" Êlanna slipped momentarily and grabbed Legolas' arm to regain her balance—"good."

"That's alright," the youngest prince of Mirkwood said. Across the rink, past all the other couples, he saw Taure and Nienna; Taure was gliding backwards with Nienna's hands in his. "You can hold my arm if you want."

"Thank you," Êlanna said, accepting. "That tunic really does look lovely on you."

Legolas blushed and silently congratulated himself on picking the dark blue tunic in the end. "You look beautiful tonight, Êlanna," he said.

She was dressed in a sky blue gown with a pink cloak over her shoulders, matching her gloves. Her blonde hair was pulled up in a bun with a few curly tendrils at the nape of her neck. "Thank you… again."

They both laughed, but it didn't last long. The next fifteen minutes passed in awkward silence. Legolas flexed and bent his fingers with the odd crack.

"So…" they said at once and faced each other then turned away.

Legolas searched for words. "Do you want to get some tea?"

"I'd love you—love to! I'd love to," Êlanna answered with an uneasy laugh. "Where are the rest of your brothers? Don't they enjoy every activity known to Elven kind?"

"Usually," Legolas replied, helping Êlanna step over a log, "but they didn't want to impose."

"Oh," Êlanna said. She slipped again and landed in Legolas' arms, but she fell so heavily that he fell as well. When she opened her eyes, Êlanna was lying right on top of the youngest prince of Mirkwood. For a moment neither of them moved; they just stared, transfixed by each other. Suddenly Legolas started to breathe laboriously. Thinking she may have broken one of his ribs (which was impossible because she was very willowy), Êlanna quickly slid to the side. "I'm so sorry. Are you alright?"

"Fine," he replied distantly.

"Are you hurt?"

"No," Legolas answered as he touched his torso just to be sure. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm alright."

Legolas didn't get up, though. He lay in the snow for a long while, blinking frequently. There was no air in his lungs, but he knew he wasn't hurt—a svelte she-Elf had only knocked him over, he hadn't been shot at. _Why can't I breathe? Or think using more than two syllable words? _"Good," he muttered breathlessly.

"Legolas, can you sit up?" she asked as she compulsively set her gloved hand on his chest and leaned in. "Will you… be…"

Legolas raised his hand and touched her cheek, slowly drawing her in for a kiss. Their lips met and the entire world instantly melted away.

"Tithen muindor!" Taure cried in surprise as Nienna yelled, "Tithen muinthel!"

Êlanna thought she would sharply draw away, but instead she set her hands on Legolas' shoulders.

"Legolas!"

"Êlanna!"

This time the couple separated.

"What are you doing?" the older siblings scolded, grabbing hold of their little brother and sister and standing them up.

Êlanna started to stammer, but Legolas raised his eyebrow confidently and said, "What do you _think _we were doing?"

Taure glared at his youngest brother with fire flaring in his eyes. "I am sorry, Nienna, but I should take my brother home before there's a small version of him wreaking havoc."

"Likewise, Taure," Nienna said with a firm grip on Êlanna's right ear.

Legolas tried to maintain his pride, but Taure made it difficult as he constricted his finger around his wrist so tightly Legolas thought it was going to leave a bruise.

"Taure, honestly—"

His older brother pulled his wrist so harshly that Legolas almost fell into the snow. Eventually they were back at the palace and Taure _threw _Legolas into the Great Hall.

"_What _is it that bothers you?" Legolas demanded, tired of being treated like a child. His voice echoed up the spiral staircase and alerted the rest of the family in the sitting room just beyond the north door. Thranduil came out with his other sons in tow, prepared to settle a spat that may result in the same damage as a war, which he was accustomed to. He slammed his book deliberately and it brought silence.

"Now, Legolas stand at the stairs, Taure stand against the door," the king said, watching both sons comply. "What happened at the rink?"

"Nienna and I were skating—"

"Êlanna and I were tying our skates—"

"They were _all over each other_, Ada—"

"It was _one _kiss—"

Thranduil only let the screaming across the room persist for a moment. "AVO BEDO! Do not speak!"

More silence, but the brothers could hear the sparks flying across the room.

"Taure, you may go first—"

"Why? He's only going to over-react!" Legolas argued, but fell quiet when his father glared threateningly at him.

"Nienna and I were skating, but after a while she wanted something warm to drink, so I recommended we each get a glass of tea. On our way, we found Legolas and Êlanna, Nienna's younger sister, lying in the snow mere minutes away from _undressing _each other," Taure explained in his diplomatic voice, but with disdain plainly shining through.

Thranduil nodded at Legolas.

"Êlanna was having trouble skating, so I took her to get something to drink. She tripped and knocked me over, thought I was hurt and we kissed," Legolas said, setting his jaw defiantly against Taure.

The twelve princes held their breath as they waited for their father's verdict.

"Taure, I do believe that you're over-reacting slightly, but I cannot punish you for stopping your younger brother from doing something you thought he may regret," Thranduil said.

Taure looked triumphant.

"**Mîbo orch!** Go kiss an Orc!" Legolas yelled.

"**Lasto lalaith nîn, tithen muindor!** Listen to my laughter, little brother!" Taure retorted, but the victory quickly fell from him face as Legolas charged at him and knocked him onto his back, sitting on his chest and pinning his arms to the floor with his knees.

Quickly Menel and Tiri pulled their younger brother off of Taure and held him back, reacting like they had done the drill hundreds of times, which they had. For a family of fourteen boys they had few major arguments, but it happened, and when it did, Elven pride won over common sense.

"Ada, it was _just _a kiss," Legolas said, somehow extinguishing his temper. "I do not know why you would believe otherwise because you know I was not raised that way, but I promise, I _swear _it was just a harmless kiss."

Thranduil closed his eyes and massaged his temples. "I believe you."

Menel and Tiri dropped Legolas' arms.

"Ada—" Taure started, sitting up to protest.

"Taure, I know you were only looking out for Legolas' best interests and I know he's a great deal younger than you, but you must trust him. We should all trust him. He's not a child anymore," Thranduil said as though Legolas had died.

"Thank you, Ada," Legolas said, not any less upset, but feeling a great deal more respected. "If you'll all excuse me." He ascended the thousands of stairs to his bedchamber and collapsed on the bed. _Why can't anyone believe that I actually enjoy spending time with someone who's not one of them? Not that it matters. Êlanna probably hates me now and thinks I'm just a child. I never did get to say good night to her… _

"For someone who wants to be treated like an adult, Legolas certainly behaves immaturely," Taure muttered, sitting at the bay window.

"Now, Taure, you haven't been Legolas' age for nearly a century and a half," Thranduil said in his absent son's defence. "We have to stop looking at him as the youngest because it only makes us think of him as a child, that includes me."

"Yes, Ada," the princes said.

"Maybe I should talk to him…" Thranduil wondered. After a moment he got out of his chair and started up the stairs. He rarely ever visited his son's floor—the very top—to give them their privacy, but he made an exception when it was important. Knocking, Thranduil let himself in. "Le…" he trailed off as he noticed the open window. "Damn," he said, throwing his hands into the air.

Legolas sat on the bench next to the empty rink. The torches were glowing faintly, almost out. "They cannot treat me like a child anymore…" he muttered angrily. He tried to let the fury fester, but Legolas was so heart-struck that he couldn't. The first time he and Êlanna kissed they didn't know each other and it was still wonderful. They knew little more now, but the second kiss was even better and Legolas wanted a third one more than anything. As he sat alone he found himself even imagining being _married. _When he realized he was, Legolas shook his head and tried to concentrate on anything else. _You love her… _

"Legolas?" asked a shy voice.

Spinning around, Legolas saw Êlanna standing in the snow, her cloak wrapped around her. "Êlanna, what are you doing out here?"

"I had a feeling you would be here," she answered as she walked towards the bench.

"Really?" Legolas asked. It was rather remarkable seeing as how he was sure his brothers thought he was sitting in a tree somewhere.

Êlanna nodded and smiled, biting her lower lip. "Legolas, I have something I need to tell you, but you're going to think I'm a fool if I tell you," she admitted, standing beside him.

"I have something I need to tell you, too," he said, standing and taking her left hand.

"My family wouldn't listen to me—"

"They always treat me like a child—"

"No one will ever believe that after only two meetings—"

"My brothers won't let me let myself believe—"

"I'm in love with you," Êlanna announced. "I promise it's not your crown or one of your brothers that draws me to you. I've never felt so safe, Legolas, like nothing could ever hurt me again. I'm in love with you."

Legolas was going to say the same thing, but was taken aback when Êlanna said it first. Having never known love before, Legolas didn't know what to say. He held up her left hand and touched the string around her ring finger. "This…"

"I will never feel this way about anyone again, I know that. Never, Legolas. You're the only one."

Still speechless, Legolas attempted to sort out how someone could regard just him when he had thirteen siblings he had been compared to his entire life. It was an uplifting feeling and Legolas couldn't let Êlanna go without kissing her again. He dropped her hand and grasped her shoulders and kissed her avidly as though she were going to vanish in the next ten seconds.

"Legolas…" Êlanna said softly, breath taken from her. She took his hands and when Legolas thought she was going to slap him she rested his hands on the small of her back.

Legolas grinned and drew her one step inward. "Dance with me?" He led her in a slow waltz. They revolved around the rink many times before Êlanna stopped in the middle of the ice. "I want to dance with you forever," she said, leaning her head against his chest so he could smell her hair.

"Êlanna?" Legolas asked in a soft voice. He was trembling slightly. "Êlanna, will you marry me?"

"Ask me when it's a surprise and I promise I will say yes," she said. "Promise."

Legolas nodded and kissed her again.

A/N: I know. Sappy, sweet, predictable… I have a good reason, though. My friend thinks I can only write angst, so I was proving a point. In doing so I think my IQ has dropped a few points, but hey, some Legolas and Êlanna backstory. Talk about being meant to be, eh?


End file.
